Guild Stranger S-464
Guild Stranger S-464 is a minor recurring character on The Venture Bros. He is an agent and sniper that works, at least ostensibly, for the Guild of Calamitous Intent, through truly working as a mole for the Peril Partnership. When found out by the Guild, he agrees to work as a double agent for them. He is romantically involved with Agent Kimberly McManus, a sniper working for the OSI. History Guild Stranger S-464 first appears as an unnamed, unspeaking Guild limousine driver in ''A Party for Tarzan'', and then as a Guild sniper in Red Means Stop. In the latter episode, he meets and becomes close to Agent Kimberly (who is also unnamed in that episode). In this episode, both the OSI and the Guild cooperate on a stake-out to catch the second Blue Morpho, who they suspect will target Red Death for termination. At the end of the episode, S-464 asked Kimberly how he would recognize her in the future, and Kimberly reveals herself to be a husky-voiced woman rather than a man. S-464 reveals he had the top of his skull taken off and replaced with a transparent dome with wires sticking out of it. In the Inamorata Consequence, Kimberly and S-464's names are revealed for the first time. He tries to find her at the Treaty of Tolerance Summit II, asking many other agents if they are her with no luck. Kimberly finally catches his attention and they sneak away to make out in the hangar of the charred Venture Compound. However, Kimberly is shocked and horrified to discover S-464 has "P.P." on his belt and chides him for being so unemotional about it. Dermott Fictel and Hank Venture, who observe the conversation unseen, interpret this as "pee-pee" and eventually report the conversation to OSI and the Guild. After the credits for the episode play, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch reveals that it was not urine on S-464's belt but rather the initials of the Peril Partnership, as in S-464 is a mole within the Guild. In The Bellicose Proxy, S-464 is interrogated by Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, who uses the threat of torture to convince him to become a double agent to spy on The Peril Partnership. S-464 finally agrees to flip and act as a double agent for the Guild after Dr. Mrs. the Monarch promises to help him patch things up with McManus. They engineer a confrontation with McManus by providing Augustus St. Cloud with a level 6 lightning gun for a level 1 arching, which would call for both Guild and OSI intercession. In the ensuing conflict, S-464 meets McManus again, though she only expresses contempt for him and the Peril Partnership before S-464 can explain himself. McManus' disrespect towards Dr. Mrs. The Monarch causes the latter to become direly offended and blurt out that S-464 had become a double agent and engineered this whole encounter just to meet with McManus. Although McManus is impressed and her heart warmed, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch is still angry and says she will beat up McManus. McManus and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch never come to blows thanks to the intercession of the Monarch and Henchman 21, who had been mentoring St. Cloud during the arching. The Monarch takes his wife aside, and 21 apologizes to McManus and S-464 before leaving them to settle their differences. S-464 later appears in The Forecast Manufacturer, where it seems he and McManus did not make up. S-464 is seen in with the Guild's weather machine high above New York City causing a blizzard, having broken away from the Guild and stolen it for the Peril Partnership. After the weather machine was shut off by Billy Whalen and Dr. Venture, S-464 holds up a sign saying "HELP" and is picked up by Venture in the X-12. In the plane, S-464 admits he broke off from the Guild and accepted the weather machine job in order to make McManus suffer as he had suffered. Although this was a nasty move, S-464 expresses disgust when Venture mentions his continued cyberstalking of Novia. In the post-credits scene, McManus meets with Dr. Mrs. The Monarch at the Guild Strategic Operations to conduct a prisoner swap with the Guild, trading Black Strap for S-464. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch warns that the Guild "adjusted his temperament" but leaves McManus to check on her former lover. McManus walks in a room to find S-464 lying down a medical gown. He first asks if he knows her but then grabs her and calls for Guild back up against the OSI agent, having seemingly forgotten his former romance with McManus. Personality Although obviously capable of love and sexual attraction, Guild S-464 is in many ways unemotional as a result of his amygdala being rerouted through his cerebral cortex as part of the operation that gave him the dome over his head. He does not react strongly to Kimberly's shock and horror at the revelation he is a P.P. mole, and he states that he would feel no emotion if she murdered his dog but asks her not to do so as Bailey is a good boy. Despite his lack of emotional expression, he ultimately chooses love over career loyalties in betraying the Partnership in return for a chance at restoring his relationship with McManus. When S-464 fails to get back with McManus, S-464 demonstrates an ability to feel sour grapes by defecting back from the Guild to the Partnership. However, his entire mentality seems to have changed following the Guild's modification of his brain. Episode Appearances Season 6 * ''A Party for Tarzan'' (nonspeaking cameo) * Red Means Stop (first speaking role) Season 7 * The Inamorata Consequence * The Bellicose Proxy * The Forecast Manufacturer category:Assassins and Professional Killers category:Characters category:Cyborgs category:Male Characters category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:The Peril Partnership category:Secret Agents and Spies category:The Venture Bros. characters category:Voiced By James Adomian Category:Dog owners